Les secrets des Gardiens
by Opaline021
Summary: Mathieu Dragone,jeune orphelin et son meilleur ami ,Harry Potter,abandonné par ses parents,font leur entrée à Poudlar!Au programme :familier , serpentard à tendance griffondor,blague,bouquin douteux, ange ,démon, travelo, et bien d'autre! Je suis nulle en orthographe donc pas d'étonnement.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1: Le jour où tout a commencé_**.

* * *

**Salut Tout le monde! Je vous présente ma première fic!**

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai inventés. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Bien! Info pour vous aider dans votre lecture**

**_ blablabla_=pensée**

**§blablabla§=télépathie**

**$blablabla$=Fouchelangue**

**Je pense que c'est bon pour ce chapitre!**

* * *

Plusieurs enfants étaient dans la cour d'une école primaire de Londres pendant que leur professeur faisait l'appel. Mais dans le cas de notre histoire, seul deux d'entre eux nous intéresse.

PDV Mathieu

Bonjour tout le monde! Moi, c'est Mathieu, Mathieu Dragone. Je suis un sorcier, je le sais depuis que je suis tout petit mais il a fallu que le ministère de la magie m'envoie dans une école moldue. Du coup, dès qu'il se passe quelque chose de louche, ça tombe sur Harry et moi! La poisse!  
Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais tout petit. Ma mère quand j'avais un an, assassiné par Voldemort-Qui soit dit en passant ont été vaincus par Harry Potter quelques jours plus tard mais tout le monde croit que c'est son frère jumeau, Nicola Potter qui l'a fait et mon père quand j'en avais quatre, tuer lors d'une mission d'aurore qui a mal tourné. Ils me manquent. Enfin! Je n'aurai rien pu faire de toute façon.  
En septembre, avec ma meilleure amie, Harry Potter (Nda: Tiens donc!), je rentre à Poudlar, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, j'attends ça avec impatience! J'espère juste que tout se passera bien là-bas. Quoique tant de véritables aimants à ennuient Harry et moi, je n'y croie pas trop.

PDV Harry

Bonjour vous tous! Mon nom est Harry, Harry Potter. Oui comme Nicola Potter effectivement, c'est mon frère jumeau .Je suis un sorcier, mais mes géniteurs mon abandonner chez la famille moldue de ma "mère" car ils pensaient que j'étais crac mol ... et aussi parce que monsieur le survivant devait avoir toute leur attention. Hum? Ce n'est moche ce qu'il mon fait? Oui, je suis d'accord.  
En septembre je rentre à Poudlar ,je suis optimiste, tout va bien se passer... Comment ça je suis un aimant à ennuie?!C'est Mathieu qui vous à dis ça?!Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe!Salut, à la prochaine!

Fin des PDV

Mathieu était plus petit et frêle que la moyenne à son âge. Pour ses dix ans, il était vraiment séduisant. Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus océan pailleter de noir et de violet. Il possédait des cheveux lisses, soyeux, brillants et d'un noir d'ébène. Ils lui arrivaient à mi-dos et étaient attaché avec un élastique. Pour tous vêtements il ne portait qu'un T-shirt bleu marine ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et des baskets noir et bleu. Harry était lui aussi plus petit et frêle que la moyenne. Il possédait des yeux d'un vert émeraude hypnotique pailleté de dorer et d'argenté et ayant des éclats rubis lorsqu'il est en colère. Ses cheveux étaient comme ceux de Mathieu sauf qu'il était tressé magnifiquement bien. Il portait une veste en cuir noir ouverte sur une chemise verte émeraude, un pantalon en jean noir et des Nike noir et verte e foncé .Des mini Apollon quoi!(Nda: faite par attention ma cousine m'a piqué le clavier.)  
Le professeur, une fois l'appel terminé, les emmena dans la salle des spectacles de l'école. Une vieille femme aux allures strictes les accueillies avec un grand sourire affectueux qui se transforma en rictus de dégout et de mépris (Nda: Digne de Severus Spane!) lorsque Mathieu et Harry passèrent devant elle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, elle prit la parole.  
-Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite le bonjour à tous! C'est déjà votre dernier jour dans cette école. L'année prochaine vous serez au collège, je tiens à encourager les meilleurs à garder leur niveau et les moins bons à l'améliorer. Nous allons maintenant passer à la remise des diplômes.  
Roland Archeduc! Mention très bien!  
Il se dirigea vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements de ses camarades, récupéra son diplôme et sortit de la salle pour rentrer chez lui.  
Julie Alain! Mention moyenne.  
La salle applaudit la jeune fille et tout comme le premier elle partit et rentra chez elle.  
Sébastien Clairsse! Mention bien.  
(Nda: Je ne répète pas vous savez déjà ce qu'il se passe)

Mathieu Dragonne! Mention exceptionnelle.  
Il se dirigea vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements des plus polis et d'Harry, son presque frère et les huées, sifflements et croche-pattes des autres élèves (nda : eh oui, les idiots qui lui servent de camarade ne l'aiment pas, c'est con hein?).Il récupéra son diplôme et sortit de l'école.  
Notre petit ténébreux prit le premier bus qui passa et qui le conduit au cœur de descendit et marcha dans les rues bondées quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans une presque déserte. Le jeune garçon entra dans une vieille cabine téléphonique rouge et composa sur le cadran les numéros soixante-deux, quarante-quatre et deux. Dès qu'il se remit en place dans un chuintement(le cadran), une voix féminine et froide s'éleva dans la cabine.  
-Bienvenue au ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et le motif de votre visite.  
-Mathieu Dragone, je viens assassiner Amelia Bones. (Nda: il n'a que ça à faire)  
-Merci, dit la voix toujours aussi glaciale. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le bade et de l'épingler bien en vue sur sa robe.  
Mathieu récupéra le badge là où l'on récupère normalement la monnaie et l'épingla sur son T-shirt.  
-Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de sécurité située au fond de l'atrium.  
Le plancher de la cabine se mit à vibrer et descendit lentement dans le sol. Arriver dans le magnifique atrium, il se dirigea vers le comptoir de sécurité et interpella le gardien qui somnolait et qui sursauta lorsqu'il fut appelé.  
-Eh! Max! Comment ça va?  
-Super et toi? Tu vas tuer qui cette fois?  
-Étant donné que j'ai déjà tué Ombrage-tête-de-crapeau trente-six fois et Fudje-ministre-incompétent vingt-deux. J'ai décidé que se sera Amélia aujourd'hui.  
-Tu pourrais postuler pour devenir mangemort toi, plaisanta Max. Amelia doit être avec les auror pour le "remontage de bretelles quotidient" à mon avis.  
-Merci Maxou!  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
§Opale, tu me fais transplaner s'il te plait.§

Et sur ces mots le magnifique oiseau blanc avec quelques plumes noir, dorée et argenté ici et là sortit d'on ne sait où le fit transplaner dans le bureau des auror. Auror qui d'ailleurs ne s'étonnèrent pas du tout de voir apparaitre de nul par un garçon de presque onze ans accrocher aux pattes d'un oiseau et continuaient leurs occupations tout en le saluant.  
-Salut tout le monde!  
-Salut Mat'. Tu comptes me tuer à ce qu'il paraît? Lui demanda Amelia en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. (Nda: allez savoir comment elle est au courant.)  
-Oui. Tu ne bouges pas, tu te laisses faire et je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas. Plaisanta le jeune garçon.  
-Mais oui, mais oui. Compte là-dessus. Et puis...  
-Au fait la coupa Kingsley sachant que si ces deux la commençaient ils ne pourraient plus les arrêter. Fudje veut te voir dans son bureau tout de suite. Et évite de demander à Opale de t'amener directement dedans. Tu le connais.  
-D'acc'!  
§Opale, emmène-moi dans le couloir juste en face s'il te plaît. §  
Demanda-t-il par télépathie au phénix qui n'était autre que son familier. Ce dernier acquiesça et le conduit à l'endroit indiqué. Le magnifique oiseau se retransforma ensuite en tatouage qui se situait sur l'épaule gauche de son maître et lui permettait de se cacher. Mathieu entra ensuite dans le bureau et se dit tout de suite que ce ne sera pas un jour comme un autre.

FIN


	2. le début d'une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 2: Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Hello les gens! Je suis heureuse de poster un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour ceux qui ont posté des reviews, elles sont très constructives! Et désolée pour les fautes, ma cousine était censée corriger mais d'après ce que je vois elle est aussi nulle que moi dans ce domaine et c'est elle qui fait les fautes sur les noms propres!

J'ai trouvé une bétâ mais elle ne peut rien corriger pour l'instant je vais donc poster ce chapitre et attendre son retour de vacances pour qu'elle le corrige!

_Blablabla_ = Pensées

§Blablabla§ = Télépathie

$blablabla$ = Fourchelangue

* * *

_Précédemment_

_§Opale, emmène-moi dans le couloir juste en face s'il te plaît. §_

_Demanda-t-il par télépathie au phénix qui n'était autre que son familier. Il acquiesça et le conduisit à l'endroit indiqué. Le magnifique oiseau se retransforma ensuite en tatouage, qui se situait sur l'épaule gauche de son maître et lui permettait de se cacher. Mathieu entra ensuite dans le bureau et se dit tout de suite que ça ne serait pas un jour comme les autres._

* * *

« Ah! Mathieu, mon garçon. Approche je te prie que je puisse te présenter les Malfoy.

- Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy, salua-t-il, d'abord le mari d'une poignée de main, puis sa femme d'un baisemain très élégant.

- Eh bien, jeune homme, vous avez une très bonne éducation à ce que je vois, complimenta Narcissa Malfoy.

- Vous me voyez ravi de vous faire bonne impression, répondit poliment Mathieu au compliment.

- Bien, si les présentations sont faites je voudrais attirer de nouveau votre attention sur la discussion que nous avions avant l'arrivée de Mathieu.

- Bien sûr Cornelius, continuez.

- Et bien comme je le disais, il serait bon que vous assistiez à l'un des entraînements de Mathieu, ainsi vous verriez à quel point il serait dangereux de l'adopter, et ce, même partiellement.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Cornelius. Il serait cependant intéressant de savoir de quoi Mathieu est capable.

- D'accord, d'accord. Après tout c'est vous qui voyez, Lucius, soupira le ministre. Mathieu, reprit-il, peut-on utiliser ton phénix s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr. »

§Opale, viens s'il te plaît§

À la demande de son sorcier, Opale apparue sur son épaule, éblouissant les Malfoy par sa beauté, même s'ils ne le montrèrent pas.

« Accrochez-vous à ses pattes s'il vous plaît. Monsieur le ministre?

- Salle numéro 12, département des mystères, je te prie. »

§Opale, tu as entendu. §

Le phénix les fit transplaner à l'endroit demandé puis redevint un tatouage. Le ministre se tourna vers Mathieu et lui dit d'aller se préparer. Lui et les Malfoy allèrent ensuite dans les gradins en discutant.

« Ce phénix, c'est son familier n'est-ce pas? Demanda Malfoy Senior.

- En effet, je n'en suis moi-même au courant que depuis un mois alors que la plupart des Aurors ainsi que d'autres employés le sont depuis plus d'un an!

- Eh bien, ce jeune garçon est plein de surprises apparemment, remarqua Narcissa.

- Et encore! Vous n'avez pas vu la fois où il a repeint tout l'atrium en rose par accident.

- C'était lui? Intéressant.

- Oui. Tient, les entraineurs sont là, Mathieu ne devrait plus tarder. »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Mathieu arriva dans l'arène et se fit attaquer sans crier gare par les deux entraineurs. Il devait parer, esquiver, et contre-attaquer en étant à deux contre un et à main nus alors que les entraineurs avaient des armes et n'hésitaient pas à les utiliser. Le petit noiraud ne tarda pas à se retrouver en sang et sur le point de s'effondrer au milieu de l'arène. Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, les Malfoy ordonnait à Fudge de stopper cet entrainement qui ressemblait plus à une séance de torture.

PDV Lucius Malfoy

Mais de quel droit ose-t-il faire ça à un enfant?! C'est immonde! Même en tant que Mangemort je n'ai jamais vu ça! Il est hors de question que cela aille plus loin!

FIN DU PDV

Lucius prit la parole avec la ferme intention d'arrêter cette boucherie:

« Fudge! Vous avez intérêt à stopper cet "entrainement" avant que je décide de ne plus faire de don à Ste Mangouste pour les vingt prochaines années!

- O-Oui bi-bien sûr Lucius.

- J'aime mieux ça. Un elfe viendra chercher ses affaires ainsi que ce qui se trouve sur cette liste dans une heure. Est-ce clair?

- Ou-Oui.

- Bien! »

Sur ce dernier mot il descendit dans l'arène et s'approcha de la forme ensanglantée, agitée de sanglots et de spasmes, couchée en position fœtale. Le cœur de Lucius se sera lorsqu'il tenta de toucher l'épaule de Mathieu, mais qu'il s'écarta avec un regard terrifié. Il enleva sa cape, la mit sur le gamin et le prit dans ses bras de la manière la plus douce possible. Le petit noiraud étouffa néanmoins un cri de douleur contre la poitrine du grand blond malgré les précautions de ce dernier. Lucius transplana directement dans la chambre préparée pour Mathieu et le posa sur le lit avant de demander à un elfe de contacter Tatiana, la médicomage de la famille, de toute urgence.

Lorsqu'il tenta de déshabiller le petit brun celui si se mit à paniquer et à se débattre.

« N-Non...s'i-s 'il v-vous plaît...p-pas en-encore...pi-pitié...pi...tié, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée tout en s'accrochant à son pantalon avec sa main valide. Lucius comprit alors que son filleul avait été violé et vit rouge. Il se calma néanmoins et tenta d'apaiser le garçon se trouvant devant lui.

- Mathieu? Mathieu, calme-toi, tu es au manoir Malfoy avec moi, Lucius Malfoy. C'est fini, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, personne ne te fera de mal ici.

- C-C'est vr-vrai? V-vous pro-promettez?

- Je te le jure sur ma vie et ma magie, Mathieu. Laisse-toi faire maintenant, d'accord? Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Rassuré et exténué, Mathieu laissa l'adulte le déshabiller entièrement et le nettoyer doucement à l'aide d'une éponge humide qu'il avait conjurée. Lucius continuait de lui parler pour le maintenir éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée du médicomage.

- Mathieu? À quand remonte le dernier abus que tu à subi? Demanda doucement Malfoy après un moment.

- Ce matin, répondit Mathieu d'une voix brisée à cause des cris.

- Je vois, soupira l'adulte, un médicomage ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, elle s'occupera des soins, d'accord?

- Vous...pourrez rester...avec...moi ...s'il vous...plaît? Demanda Mathieu d'une petite voix tremblante.

Lucius lui sourit tendrement en lui répondant.

- Oui, bien sûr. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Lucius ou parrain en privé, après tout c'est ce que je suis », lui dit le blond.

Il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard avec un Mathieu sanglotant et murmurant une longue litanie de "merci" dans les bras. Il fit des petits cercles dans son dos avec une main et caressait les cheveux avec l'autre pour le calmer. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte. Lucius autorisa la personne à entrer alors que Mathieu se collait un peu plus à lui, cherchant plus de sécurité et de réconfort. Ce fut une femme d'âge mûr au visage doux et apaisant qui pénétra dans la chambre.

Elle avait des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises et tenus en queue-de-cheval basse. Son sourire était rassurant et ses yeux, deux saphirs, brillaient d'un éclat rieur et malicieux. Elle salua le blond d'un signe de tête et s'adressa ensuite à Mathieu.

« Bonjour Mathieu, je m'appelle Tatiana et c'est moi qui vais te soigner à partir de maintenant, d'accord? »

Mathieu hocha doucement la tête et Lucius l'allongea sur le lit et pris une de ses mains dans les siennes, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne partirait pas. Tatiana lui lança d'abord plusieurs sorts de diagnostique pendant lesquels Mathieu s'endormit, épuisé et aidé par la potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsque Tatiana finit de le soigner, à peu près quatre heures plus tard, elle avait les larmes aux yeux devant le calvaire qu'avait subi Mathieu.

« Alors? Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts? Demanda Lucius.

- Il avait plusieurs côtes cassées et deux fêlées, le bras gauche cassé en plusieurs endroits ainsi que la cheville droite. J'ai trouvé des marques de lacérations, brûlures, coups, sortilèges et tortures plus ou moins récents. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il ingurgitait souvent des larmes de phénix, donc les dégâts ont été amoindris. La mauvaise est qu'il faut un certain temps avant de pouvoir en ingurgiter à nouveau, il demeurait donc régulièrement sans soin pendant un certain temps.

- Combien de temps exactement?

- Trois jours après des blessures bénignes et dix pour des blessures plus grave.

- Ce que vous me dîtes c'est qu'il devait attendre dix jours après son dernier passage à tabac avant qu'il puisse de nouveau se soigner?! éructa Lucius, furieux.

- Oui. J'ai également dû soigner une pneumonie, une infection des reins, rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas, il risque d'avoir de la fièvre pendant au moins quelques jours, il manquera aussi cruellement d'énergie pour les trois prochains jours. Le plus grave est sûrement le résultat des abus sexuels répétés depuis son plus jeune âge. Son anus et son rectum sont déchirés en plusieurs endroit et...tout indique qu'ils entraient en lui à deux à la fois à plusieurs reprises. Le fait qu'il vous laisse l'approcher est une très bonne chose Mr Malfoy, faite en sorte de conserver sa confiance.

- Bien. Au revoir Tatiana.

- Au revoir Mr Malfoy, je repasserai dans une semaine pour voir les améliorations. »

Sur ces mots, la médicomage partit en laissant la liste des potions et des baumes à utiliser pour la guérison de Mathieu et leur utilisation. Le blond s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et veilla Mathieu en attendant son réveil.

FIN

* * *

**Bonus! :**

**Les coulisses ou comment se débarrasser des persos récalcitrants.**

**Voldemort: Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le chapitre moi ****?**

**Opaline: Mais je ne peux pas tous vous foutre dans le premier chapitre tout de même! Sauf si c'est pour que vous vous entretuyez!**

**Rogue: L'idée est plaisante.**

**Sirius: On t'a rien demandé Servilus!**

**Rogue: Toi non plus je te signale sale clebs.**

**Opaline: PAS DE DISPUTE DANS MON BUREAU OU JE ME DÉBROUILLE POUR TOUS VOUS METTRE EN COUPLE AVEC DUMBLEDORE OU RUSARD VOIRE DOBBY!**

**Tous les autres: NON! ON SERA SAGES! JURE MAIS PAS EUX!**

**Opaline: Bah vous voyez, quand vous voulez! C'est vrai quoi, certains d'entre vous se disputent tellement qu'ils finiront par baiser ensemble!**

**Sirius et Severus: NON! JAMAIS!**

**Opaline: Bon allez tout le monde dehors, avant qu'ELLE ne vienne.**

**Voldemort (soudainement tremblant comme tous les autres): ELLE? Genre la folle qui te sert de cousine et tente de nous empailler à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit?**

**Opaline (Toute souriante): Tout juste.**

**Harry: Bah tu sais Opale, on t'aime bien mais là on à...un rendez-vous chez le dentiste! Donc heu... salut!**

**Tous les persos se barrent.**

**Opaline: Bah voilà c'tait pas bien compliqué! Laissez des reviews de n'importe quelle nature sauf insultante s'il vous plaît! Sinon je ne poste pas!**

**A la prochaine!**


	3. Discution de parrain en filleul

_**Salut tout le monde! je reviens avec le chapitre 3!Merci à la seule personne m'ayant laissez une reviews.**_

_**Les info habituel:**_

_**blablabla=pensée**_

_**§blablabla§=télépathie**_

_**$blablabla$=Fouchelangue**_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Discussion de parrain à filleul

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, même s'il était très faible, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Il tenta de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé et lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire, il regarda autour de lui pour voir si son parrain était là. Il le vit assit sur le fauteuil, plongé dans un livre sur la magie noire.

« Bonjour Mathieu, comment te sens-tu? Demanda le blond dès qu'il remarqua que son protégé était réveillé.

- Bien, merci. Je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît? » Demanda le garçon d'une voix pâteuse.

Lucius ne répondit pas mais conjura un verre d'eau avant de l'aider à boire, se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit la médicomage. Ensuite il l'aida à s'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre les oreillers. Ce fut Mathieu qui brisa le silence agréable dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si faible?

- C'est à cause de ton niveau très bas de magie, cette faiblesse partira dans quelques jours. Mathieu? Je voudrais te poser quelques questions, s'il te plaît, bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. D'accord?

Matthieu acquiesça et lui fit un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Pour commencer, quels sont tes passe-temps préférés?

Mathieu fut légèrement prit de court par la question mais répondit tout de même.

- J'aime faire des potions, apprendre de nouvelles choses, bichonner Opale et ...m'amuser avec Harry, répondit le garçon d'une voix timide.

- Qui est Harry, Mathieu?

- M-mon meilleur ami.

- C'est un moldu?

- Non, c'est un sorcier, un sang-pur, enfin je crois.

Lucius acquiesça et décida de laisser ce sujet de côté pour le moment.

- Mathieu, je voudrais avoir le nom des personnes qui t'on fait _ça._ Je te promets qu'ils ne pourront rien te faire, je te le jure.

Mathieu hésita, chose normale après ce qu'il avait vécu, à tout dire à son parrain, par peur que celui-ci ne l'abandonne, mais il se dit qu'au moins il saurait si Lucius l'aimait vraiment.

- En fait, tout a commencé quand papa est mort, j'avais été tellement triste que certains de mes pouvoirs se sont éveillés. Lorsque Fudge l'a su, il a voulu faire de moi une arme obéissante, une arme de destruction massive. Je l'avais compris et je me suis rebellé mais que peut faire un gosse de quatre ans contre le Ministre de la Magie? Il m'a assigné ces deux entraîneurs, ce, Mathieu inspira un grand coup pour ne pas craquer, ce sont eux qui m'ont violé et battu.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dit à personne?

- J-j'avais peur! J'avais peur de le dire à quelqu'un et qu'il ne me croit pas ou que Fudge étouffe l'affaire ! Ça aurait été pire qu'avant! Alors je n'ai rien dis. J-j'espérais… Mathieu s'interrompit pour reprendre un souffle tremblant et repris, j'espérais que tu viennes me chercher, que tu me sortes de là. »

Le petit noiraud pleurait et tremblait sans même s'en rendre compte. Le cœur de Lucius se sera à cette vue et il le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Mathieu pleura longtemps, heureux de pouvoir libérer sa peine et sa douleur.

_Il ne me rejette pas! Il m'accepte!_

Pleurer le soulagea mais ses poumons déjà fragiles le rappelèrent à l'ordre, ses sanglots se transformèrent en quinte de toux et Lucius se dépêcha de lui faire avaler une potion contre la toux. Il attendit que Mathieu se calme totalement avant de parler.

« Ça va mieux? Demanda-il d'une voix douce ou perçait une note d'inquiétude.

- Oui, répondit le garçon d'une voix faible même si un sourire heureux illuminait son visage.

- Tant mieux alors. Il faut t'administrer les baumes et les potions pour ta guérison, d'accord? »

Mathieu hocha la tête et laissa Lucius faire. Lorsque le blond dû étaler du baume sur l'anus et l'intérieur de celui-ci, le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes, se souvenant des viols qu'il avait subi. Le blond voyant cela se dépêcha en restant cependant doux. Dès qu'il eut terminé il prit doucement le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le berça, lui murmurant des parole rassurante. Quand Mathieu se calma enfin, Lucius décida de lui poser d'autres questions pour mieux connaître son filleul.

« Dis-moi, Mathieu, peux-tu me parler un peu plus de ton ami Harry?

- Harry est devenu mon meilleur ami quelques mois après la mort de papa, quand Fudge m'a forcé à aller dans cette école moldue. Lui aussi souffrait auprès de sa famille et on s'est vite rapproché et on est devenu amis. Harry a été abandonné par ses parents afin qu'ils puissent s'occuper exclusivement de son frère jumeau. Harry a toujours réussi à me rendre le sourire quand j'étais déprimé. Il est comme un frère pour moi, le meilleur que l'on puisse avoir, finit Mathieu avec un petit sourire.

- Je vois. Quel est son nom de famille?

Mathieu hésita un peu avant de répondre à son parrain.

- Potter, il s'appelle Harry Potter. »

Lucius paru surpris quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses yeux. Maintenant que Mathieu le lui rappelait, il se souvint parfaitement du petit bébé que Sirius amenait de temps à autre au manoir et avec qui Draco adorait jouer. Ce même bébé qui avait disparu lorsque Vincent Potter avait été proclamé Survivant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mathieu et le vit lui jeter un regard incertint. Le blond eu un doux sourire avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies pu trouver un ami comme lui, il sera toujours le bienvenu au manoir. »

Mathieu eu un sourire resplendissant avant que ses yeux ne commencent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes, Lucius eut un sourire attendri en regardant son filleul lutter contre le sommeil réparateur qui l'emportait doucement. Lorsque le plus jeune fut totalement endormi, l'adulte le coucha correctement avant de lui baiser le front et de sortir. Demain, il ferait en sorte que Mathieu et son fils, Draco, se rencontrent.

* * *

Je remercie ma béta et sauveuse: The Great Victoria Grant

Et laisser plein de reviews!

A la prochaine


	4. Un nouveau grand frère

**Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 4 de ma fic'!**

**Merci pour les quelque reviews que j'ai reçu, sa ma fait affreusement plaisir.**

**Les réponses au reviews:**

**SlRLOVE3:Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère d'ailleurs que tu aimera la suite.**

**Artemise Area: Pour répondre à ta question, si Mathieu n'a pas attendue Harry c'est parce qu'en temps qu'"arme" du ministère de la magie il était surveiller en continue et donc lui et Harry était très prudent dans certain cas (Tu sauras pourquoi dans les prochain chapitre.).J'espère avoir répondu à ta questions.**

**TeZuKa j:Tu auras la réponse au début de ce chapitre(normalement).**

**Les info pour ce chapitre**

_blablabla:pensés_

* * *

Après être sorti de la chambre de son filleul, Lucius se dirigea vers le salon vert où il savait qu'il trouverait son fils. Il le vit dès qu'il entra, assis dans un fauteuil vert sombre dans un coin du salon. Il alla vers Draco qui le remarqua enfin et prit la parole.

« Draco? Je voudrais te parler s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr papa. Qui y a-t-il?

- Comme tu le sais, j'ai un filleul nommé Mathieu, il se trouve qu'hier, je suis enfin parvenu à trouver une faille dans les lois qu'à fait passer Fudge pour m'empêcher de l'adopter. Je l'ai ramené en début d'après-midi.

- Et il va bien? Demanda le jeune blond inquiet pour son cousin, même s'il ne le connaissait qu'à travers ce que lui racontait son père.

- Il pourrait aller mieux. Il est très faible, mais va beaucoup mieux. Il a subi de nombreuses tortures Draco, fais attention à lui.

- D'accord. Compte sur moi, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Bien, merci. Il est dans la chambre bleue.

- Ok. »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée. Lorsqu'il entra dedans, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son environnement. La chambre n'était pas aussi spacieuse que la sienne mais tout de même chaleureuse. Elle était peinte dans différents tons de bleu, ce qui lui donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Le blond continua son inspection et son regard tomba sur le lit où dormait paisiblement un garçon de son âge, un peu trop pâle. Il décida de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du lit, avec un livre sur les créatures magiques, en attendant le réveil de l'endormi.

Mathieu se réveilla une heure plus tard, reposé et au chaud sous l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait. Il tourna la tête vers le côté et vit un garçon blond plongé dans un livre quelconque. Il tenta de parler pour attirer son attention, mais le seul son qu'il put produire fut une sorte de gémissement un peu rauque. Cela suffit heureusement pour qu'il soit entendu de Draco qui se tourna vers lui et lui fit un beau sourire auquel le brun répondit timidement.

« - Bonjour Mathieu, est-ce que ça va? Le ton de Draco était doux et apaisant, et sa magie ne s'affolant pas, le noiraud décida de lui faire confiance.

- O-oui, répondit Mathieu d'une voix faible et enrouée. Entendant cela le blond alla lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain couleur perle, attenante à la chambre. Il aida notre petit ténébreux à boire, celui-ci étant incapable de le faire seul.

- Je m'appelle Draco, dit le blond, histoire d'engager une conversation avec son cousin.

- Je sais. Je t'ai déjà vu au gala de charité organiser par Fudge-ministre-incompétent.

- C'est amusant le nom que tu lui as trouvé, déclara Draco avec un petit rire.

- J'en ai un pour chaque employé du Ministère ou les personnes qui y passent du temps que je connaisse.

- Comme?

- Dumby-vieux-fou-shooté-au-citron; Ombrage-tête-de-crapaud; Amélia-fais-gaffe-à-tes-arrières ou encore Verpey-plus-con-tu-meurs. »

Le jeune Malfoy était écroulé de rire sur son fauteuil, il fallait le faire, pensa Draco en reprenant son souffle. Mathieu lui, souriait faiblement, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge à qui parler. Le blond finit par se calmer et il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant que le noiraud ne recommence à parler.

« - Tu vas à Poudlard?

- Ouais, toi aussi?

Mathieu se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Mes amis Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabe et Grégory Goyle iront étudier là-bas eux aussi. Et toi tu connais quelqu'un qui y va?

- Il y a toute ma bande qui y va.

- Tu as une bande?

- Oui.

- Qui en fait partie?

- Hé bien, il y a mon meilleur ami Harry Potter, puis Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Mélanie Akahochi, Luna Lovegood et enfin Suzan Bones. Harry est dans la même école que moi et les autres vont dans des écoles se trouvant toute dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres autour de la mienne, énuméra Mathieu.

-Mais les Potter n'ont qu'un seul fils! S'étonna Draco.

-Non, c'est totalement faux. A la base, ils avaient eu des jumeaux, Harry et Vincent. Mais lorsque que Vincent a été proclamé Survivant, leurs parents l'ont abandonné chez sa tante moldue.

-Ha, d'accooooord. C'est bon j'ai compris.

-Faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau après tout.

- Hey! »

Et sur ce cri d'indignation Draco sauta sur Mathieu en s'assurant cependant de ne pas lui faire mal et commença à le chatouiller pour se venger. Quand le noiraud cria grâce, le blond s'arrêta et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour l'aider à calmer son souffle. Une fois calmés ils recommencèrent à parler jusqu'à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, Mathieu dans les bras de son nouveau grand-frère de cœur. Le noiraud eu d'ailleurs la pensée qu'Harry et les autres allaient l'adorer. Ce fut Lucius qui les trouva lorsqu'il vint rendre visite à Mathieu vers vingt heures et demie pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il eut un petit rire et les couvrit correctement avant de les border et de déposer un baiser sur leurs deux fronts. Le grand blond se promit que dès que son filleul sera rétabli, il emmènerait son fils et Mathieu acheter leurs fournitures avec leur amis.

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement et notre petit ténébreux allait de mieux en mieux et lorsque quatre jours après son arrivée Lucius leur annonça à lui et son grand-frère de cœur qu'ils iraient le lendemain au chemin de Traverse avec leurs amis, les deux enfants hurlèrent de joie et Mathieu se dépêcha d'envoyer des hiboux à ses différents amis pour fixer un rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur à dix heures.

* * *

FIN!

**Dans le chapitre suivant:**

**_De drôle chasse:_**

_-SUS AU BLOND_

**_Des chansons:_**

_-C'est la danse des canaaaaaaard..._

**_Des vœux:_**

_-Merlin nous protège de ces démons_

**_Des retrouvaille:_**

_-Little Snake!/Wolfi!_

**_Des bouquins douteux:_**

_-Mais puisque je te dit que "Comment traumatiser un mage noir" c'est mieux que "Comment dragué des serpentar pour les nul"..._

**_Et des personne douteuse:_**

_-Alors on a:un démon stripteaseur, un ange mafiosi, un loup garou dealeur et deux vampires travestis..._

**Retrouver tous ça dans :****_Les Evils Genius et le chemin de Traverse_****, bientôt, sur vos ordi.**

**A la prochaine et laissez plein de reviews.**


End file.
